1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an automatically rewindable wire device, more particularly to an automatically rewindable wire device for storing a flexible wire strip therein.
2. Description of the related art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional automatically rewindable wire device for storing a connecting wire of an electronic device, such as a telephone set, a TV set, or a computer. The rewindable wire device normally includes a housing having upper and lower housing halves 1, 2. A pair of positive and negative electrodes in the form of concentrically conductive rings 1a are mounted on the upper housing half 1, and are connected to a connecting wire 3 which extends outside the housing. The lower housing half 2 has a first receiving recess 2a for receiving a rotary member 4, and a second receiving recess 2b for receiving a windup spring 5. The rotary member 4 includes a disc 4c, an annular frame 4a extending upwardly from the disc 4c, and a plurality of through-holes 4b formed in the disc 4c and surrounded by the annular frame 4a. A circular-shaped connecting wire receptacle 6 is mounted on the bottom side of the disc 4c, and has a surrounding wall 6c and a plurality of conductive plates 6a fixed thereon. Each conductive plate 6a is aligned with the corresponding one of the through-holes 4b. A connecting wire 6b is connected to the conductive plates 6a, and extends outside the housing. A conductive spring 7 extends through each through-hole 4b so as to be in sliding contact with the corresponding one of the conductive rings 1a and the corresponding one of the conductive plates 6a, thereby connecting electrically the connecting wire 3 to the connecting wire 6b. The windup spring 5 is connected to the annular frame 4a to urge the surrounding wall 6c of the receptacle 6 to windup the connecting wire 6b around the surrounding wall 6c.
Since the aforementioned device requires the use of the conductive rings 1a, the conductive plates 6a, and the conductive springs 7 so as to prevent the connecting wire 3 from twisting upon rotation of the rotary member 4, it is complicated and laborious to assemble. Moreover, since the conductive rings 1a and the conductive plates 6a are in sliding contact with the conductive springs 7, poor electrical connection between the conductive rings 1a and the conductive plates 6a can easily occur.